


pocketful of sunshine

by deadrosexx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Very fluffy, brief jealous yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrosexx/pseuds/deadrosexx
Summary: yukhei thinks he has a one-sided crush on donghyuck





	pocketful of sunshine

_We’ll dance seolleneun nae du ballo deo dagagalge, nan eonjekkajina yeongweonan chinguga doelge~_

Yukhei sighs, listening to the unique and the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard. He doesn’t know when it started but whenever he’d feel anxious, he’d just open a song from his favorite unit and everything was alright again.

But the strange thing was that his eyes would only focus on one person in every music video. Lee Donghyuck.

Everything else was blurried around him and he would shine ever so brightly.

He doesn’t notice the pat on his shoulder until one of his earphones fall off and he’s forced to look up.

”Are you listening to _him_ again?“ Jungwoo asks him, not even a surprised tone in his voice anymore.

Yukhei doesn’t waste anymore time not watching the red haired boy on his screen so he just shrugs it off with a hum.

He just realizes a few seconds later what Jungwoo meant. His head snaps up again, eyes wide.

”I’m listening to them, not him.“

”Yeah, right.“ Jungwoo rolls his eyes, sitting next to him and watching the talented younger boys on his best friends phone.

”I really don’t understand. Just go and talk to him already, he won’t bite.“

Yukhei shakes his head immediately, the thought only terryfing him. His Korean is not good, he would just stutter and fuck it up. He doesn’t want that Donghyuck thinks of him as a weirdo.

Besides, just watching him from afar was always enough for Yukhei anyways. He’s used to it.

”Why not? I’m serious, you guys are actually very similar. You could be such a perfect duo, like Tom and Jerry. Only more loud and friendly instead of fighting.”

Yukhei’s shoulders sink at the comparison, remembering that one radio interview where his lips would turn into a pout.

He doesn’t want to be jealous, he really doesn’t. He loves Mark, he’s a very nice and cool friend.

Sometimes though, Mark would say that Donghyuck often makes him angry, that he’s too much to deal with. He shoves his affection away, even in the ones where they are live in front of many fans.

At these times, Yukhei really wants to scoff at him.

Who even would shove away the affection of the most cute person in the world? Thank god Yukhei can’t relate.

”He already has his perfect partner.” Yukhei answers, trying really hard to focus on the music video again and not to the miserable thoughts swimming inside of his head.

Jungwoo groans, knowing exactly to which interview Yukhei refers to.

He always had to listen to his rants but what would hurt the most were looking at his best friends sad, sad eyes that obviously wanted to be next to Donghyuck instead.

”Xuxi, you know I love you,“ Jungwoo starts, getting up and watching himself in the mirror, ”but sometimes you are so dramatic. I don’t know what to do or say anymore. How many advices did I give you already? You just don’t listen.“

Yukhei chews at his bottom lip, feeling guilty to make Jungwoo so worried. He looks down at his shoes, not wanting to have eye contact with his friend and increase his guilt.

”I’m sorry, hyung. I know you’re worried about me,“ he mumbles quietly, looking up again when Jungwoo sighs, ”but I’m alright, really. It’s okay like this.“

”No, it’s not.“ Jungwoo retorts, his hands now on his hips as if giving Yukhei a lection. ”You’re not happy like this, I know you want to talk to him. So, you do or I will.“

Yukhei gasps at the sudden outburst, clearly not expecting this reaction of his best friend.

Instantly he locks his phone and gets up.

”You won’t!“

Jungwoo laughs breathlessly and seconds later his normally soft expression turns stern, cold.

”Oh, just watch me.“

Yukhei gulps, he knows his best friend is pissed off by now and is determined to make them talk.

He just doesn’t want it that way. What will Donghyuck think of him then? That he’s not capable of doing something himself? He would laugh at him for sure.

Once Jungwoo sets something to his mind, it will happen. So he has to convince his friend otherwise or else, it will be over for him.

”Than I will go to Doyoung hyung.“

”At least I am talking to him! You don’t even do that!“

Jungwoo’s brows furrow, taking a deep breath before he talks again. ”You’re so mean.“

Yukhei grins at that, knowing that he won this one. They are both too shy to get closer to the person they have a crush on, too scared of what will happen when they approach them.

”Hey, what are you still doing here? The fansign will start any moment.” Kun shows up with Donghyuck behind him which leaves Yukhei breathless.

Jungwoo who sees this as a once in a lifetime chance, instantly grabs Kun’s wrist and has a smug grin on his face.

Yukhei wants to punch it away off his face for the first time in his life.

”Ah, right. Let’s get going.“ And with that, they close the door and leave the both of them behind with an awkward silence.

When Yukhei is alone with Donghyuck in the room (they breathe the same air!), he doesn’t know what to do. His heartbeat is speeding up every second, his lips going dry. It’s like he went numb, it’s like he forgot how to breathe.

He’s so nervous.

Donghyuck silently walks past him and when his knuckles brush against Yukhei’s, he wishes that time would just stop.

How much Yukhei wants to hold these small hands, kiss every finger tenderly, how much he wants to see his small hands lost in his larger ones.

Donghyuck grabs a bottle of water from the desk and when he turns around, he grabs the doorknob, standing still for a moment.

Yukhei closes his eyes, a sharp pang in his chest for wasting another chance to have a talk with him.

With the person that matters the most to him.

Why can’t he just do it? Why is he so weak and scared? Why can’t they just be friends?

”Uhm,“ Donghyuck turns to face Yukhei again, a smile on his face as he speaks, ”I know it’s not your first fansign but you’re still probably nervous, right? I know this feeling but don’t be. After you talk with them, everything is so easy in the end. Don’t worry.“

Yukhei blinks slowly, trying to comprehend what just happened. He talked to him.

He just gave him advice.

Most importantly, he thought he is nervous because of the fans. Yukhei didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

He feels the blood rushing to his cheeks as he looks anywhere in the room except for Donghyuck and his eyes that stare at him so intently.

”R-Right, thank you. I, uh, appreciate it very much. Really.“

See? He knew he would stutter, although he was a bit proud of himself that he could even talk back.

But then, Donghyuck’s smile grows wider as he throws his fist into the air and almost shouts, ”Fighting haeyadwae!“

Not giving a chance for Yukhei to reply, he doesn’t only leave the room but also a boy with a very quick heartbeat that lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Yukhei is the most happy person in the world right at this moment. He smiles so widely, his cheeks hurt. For a moment, he’s glad that Donghyuck left immediately after that because his wobbling, long legs give up and he finds himself on the floor.

He’s hiding his reddened cheeks behind his big palms as he sighs happily. He will never forget this.

 

* * *

 

The excited girl grins so wide as she approaches Yukhei next that he’s smiling back automatically.

”How are you doing?“ He asks her, turning his attention completely towards her and ignoring the album for a few seconds to have a chat.

She’s blushing as he holds his hand out to give her a high five while she answers, ”I’m so happy to meet you all. Thanks for all your hard work and please do not overwork.“

Yukhei nods giggling for her cute, breathless voice and picks up his pen to give his sign.

What he doesn’t expect is the post-it note next to the album that has a very good question.

Who’s your favorite member of your favorite unit, NCT Dream?  
[ ] Mark  
[ ] Jeno  
[ ] Jaemin  
[ ] Jisung  
[ ] Chenle  
[ ] Renjun  
[ ] Haechan

He doesn’t even have to think about it but he pretends to do so, he doesn’t want to seem suspicious and give himself away.

He smiles while choosing the name that he looks up to so much, that motivates him more than anyone.

But it looks so empty, he wants to do more. No one will see it besides her, right? Maybe she will show her friends or post it online but it’s not like they have enough time to see what all fans post and write about them.

At least this way he can show his affection a bit. Someday, he wants to show him directly.

So, without any second thoughts, he gathers up all his courage and draws a smiley face with a sun next to it.

After all, he is the Fullsun of the group.

 

* * *

 

 

”Ah, I’m sorry,“ she panicks as she crouches to pick up the notes she gave to the members before. They all fell to the floor by accident.

Donghyuck holds up his hand, a sign for her to stop because he will do it.

She thanks him, feeling grateful as he picks them up one by one. He smiles while reading a few of them but when he picks up the last one, his heart stops beating.

Instantly, he holds them out to the girl in front of him and coughs. He didn’t expect that. He always had the feeling Yukhei avoided him, that he didn’t like him.

He guesses he was wrong and Yukhei misses Donghyuck’s longing gaze when he talks with a fan; misses how Donghyuck smiles at him so fondly, he even forgets to sign the album.

His cute drawing replays in his mind for the entire event, his mind reminding him every second to go and talk to Yukhei afterwards.

 

[x] Haechan :) ☼

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so im sorry for any mistakes and i hope you liked reading it! ^^


End file.
